


[podfic] - burn down the disco (sanetoshiapologist)

by gingermaggiereads (gingermaggie)



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Black Mirror AU, Discord: Voiceteam 2020, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, hang the dj au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingermaggie/pseuds/gingermaggiereads
Summary: sanetoshiapologist's summary:When Nathaniel walks into the crowded restaurant and sees the girl in the yellow dress sitting at the table, he frowns and lifts the tablet to his mouth. "Coach, is this a mistake?"
Relationships: Rebecca Bunch/Nathaniel Plimpton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[podfic] - burn down the disco (sanetoshiapologist)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [burn down the disco](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581027) by [sanetoshiapologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanetoshiapologist/pseuds/sanetoshiapologist). 



> This fic was created for [Voiceteam 2020](), for the challenge "ROPE THEM IN 2 (NON-HUMAN EDITION)." I used a robot voice for a robot voice! I'm pretty stoked about it. 
> 
> Gosh I love this fic. I've never watched Black Mirror, but I'm obsessed enough with this AU I read all about this particular episode. This is one of those fusions where I find it mildly alarming how well these characters fit int this scenario. 
> 
> Thank you to sanetoshiapologist for permission to podfic! Sorry if I butchered the pronunciation of your username D:

[Click here to listen or download from Google Drive!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1AsOQ1gFD6vUG6o2D5j5T_VGGoDA9pd15/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Podfic requests always open but not necessarily fulfilled!
> 
> Come hang out elsewhere on the interwebz!  
> Twitter- [@gingermaggiest](https://twitter.com/gingermaggiest)  
> Tumblr- [@romansuzume](https://romansuzume.tumblr.com/)


End file.
